Control
by dangerousanimals
Summary: Okay, so this is set somewhere before the end of Spirit Bound I guess. Rose believes that Dimitri still loves her and she plans to break his self control . . . Please R&R!
1. Crazy

My resolve to move on from _him_ and try and make things work with Adrian lasted about three and a half days even after he said he didn't love me anymore that day in the Church. His words replayed in my mind over, and over. _"Love fades, mine has."_Each time, hitting me harder than the numerous physical blows I had come to receive. I'd never thought I was capable of feeling this dejected and worse so, I'd never ever imagined that _this_ would be the reason why. Somehow I thought that what we had would last forever . . . apparently not. I wouldn't take that for an answer, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" or whatever. The jealousy and hurt and rejection had sent me into some crazed state of mind and I was absolutely convinced that Dimitri still loved me. So in true Rose fashion, I was in turn, going to drive _him_ to insanity.

I woke up on that fourth day, the reality of my situation settling in, in the form of blunt pain in my chest. But today I pushed it away. My three day solitary confinement had taken its toll on my room. Clothes were strewn everywhere; on the floor, the bed, the bathroom . . . One of my t-shirts was now hanging off the corner off the artwork above the bed. Meh.

They had just relaxed Dimitri's security, even though he still had two guards with him, they had replaced his jail cell with a room at Court. All I had to do was push his self control to breaking point, I had done it before. Easier said than done though, I don't know how I would handle his harsh rejection again. Before leaving for the gym I tied my hair up, showing off the influx of Molnija marks I had received since the last time he'd seen me. Not that he'd notice, but I was hoping he would.

There was around three training sessions a day for the Guardians at Court, the morning session was by far the biggest with almost thirty guardians showing up today. I walked through Court in a daze, it was a wonder I didn't hit anything. By the time I reached the gym I was hot and sticky from the humid summer air. I walked straight in the big industrial doors expecting something close to the Academy's gym. I was wrong. I stepped inside the huge, state-of-the-art room in awe. The ceiling was extraordinarily high and the room was filled with every obstacle and training equipment imaginable. My skin welcomed the nice, cool air.

"Rose Hathaway, nice of you to join us, your reputation precedes you," a smooth voice addressed me from behind. I turned to see the source and found a tall, caramel skinned guardian with striking blue eyes. He was cute, I guess. Turning on my charm, I met his smirk with a knowing smile.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the side and he laughed at my expression.

"Well, you've almost got the same amount of molinija marks as me and you've only just graduated," he shrugged.

My smile grew, so I guess not all guardians were cold and uptight around here. . .

"Anyway, you've chosen a good day to show up. We're running a 'game' tonight," he said still smiling, the memory of his laugh still written on his face. This was not what I was expecting; all I wanted was to find Dimitri, to catch a glimpse in the hopes of minimising the pain in my chest. But somehow my competitive nature had taken care of that (for the time being) and I was intrigued by this so-called 'game'.

"Something tells me you've got what it takes to knock the Champion off his throne . . ." he pondered aloud. It was like giving a glass of wine to an alcoholic, my competitiveness screamed in anticipation.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Me." Was all he said with a mischievous look in his gorgeous eyes as he walked off . . .

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" I demanded causing a few heads to turn in my direction. But in response he simply winked and kept walking.


	2. The Game

**I'm not really sure where I want this to go, so please bear with me. I know it's says romance but I got a little enthralled with this game so . . . I loved the 'Assassin" game they played on Gossip Girl so the game is adapted from that . . .  
**

So apparently all the guardians at Court -except me- knew about this game, I needed to get out more. This meant that Dimitri would most likely be here, even participating.

The blue eyed guy stood on one of the higher blocks and the talking eventually died down.

"Okay, for those of you that are new, this is how we do things. Number one; everyone starts off with a dog tag. Number two; if someone takes your dog tag, you're out of the game. Number three; you must pin your opponent for three seconds before taking their dog tag. Once you 'kill' someone you also take the tags that they have accumulated. Number four; last one standing wins and Number five; it's just a game, okay ladies and gentlemen? I know some of us are more competitive than others." Glancing at me as he said the last part. "Now, put on your tags and let the games begin."

Why did I like having this guys' attention? I was pining over Dimitri and trying to give Adrian what he deserved. I should _not_ have been encouraging this, I was being . . . nice, _not_ flirting. I didn't even know his freaking name, Blue-eyed guy it is.

There was still no sign of Dimitri and my hopes of catching a glimpse of him diminished as they turned the lights out, the game was to be by moonlight. The full moon and the ceiling-to-floor window panes that lined the walls allowed for plenty of light to flood the spacious room but there were still various dark shadows to lurk in. I was tingling with excitement and I crouched in one of the bigger shadows.

I took down my first two 'kills' with ease, silently approaching them from behind and using their weight to my advantage. The latter had already taken two dog tags so I now had five in my possession including my own. I slipped them into my pockets and began to creep around the perimeter of the room. There were exactly 28 guardians playing tonight.

Time to get creative.

I came to a halt in front of a tall, timber ladder leading up to the maze of beams criss-crossing their way around the ceiling. I made my way up steadying myself on one of the larger beams. The view was awesome. The stoic guardians by the entrance had probably been eliminated. With my heightened senses I could make out a larger platform around thirty metres away, looking down I was about forty to fifty metres above the ground. Okay balance Rose, balance. Creeping at a steady pace, I realised the platform was lower than the bar I was on. I jumped the height, hoping to land soundlessly, landing in a low crouch to absorb the impact and . . . success. There seemed to be no one around, I stood, stepping forward with my right foot. As soon as I placed it down, the floorboards emitted an audible creak. "Fuck," I whispered.

"Language, Hathaway."

I looked up to see Hans smirking at me as we began to circle each other. Perfect, my chance to take revenge for all that filing. I dodged one of his punches as he dodged one of my own. Before he knew it, I hit him with kick to the chest and then another to the back of the knees causing him to buckle over. I jumped at the opportunity, throwing my full weight against him and pinning him to the ground while he struggled.

"Okay, okay. Now get the hell off me," he said gruffly and I stood aside, allowing him to get up.

"Language Hans, now hand 'em over," I demanded, sticking out my hand. He thrust his five tags into my open hand and left the platform without another word.

I was about to turn and leave before I heard a familiar smooth whisper tickle my ears.

"You know, I almost feel bad for the guy. That was honestly painful to watch."

I looked up to see the nameless blue-eyed guy watching me with a look of pure amusement. He was lounging on one of the beams, a collection of tags dangling from his hand.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" dismissing his observation.

"If you beat me, I'll consider it," he mused and jumped down from his perch, landing in front of me.

"Ladies first . . ."

I started with a high kick aiming for his right shoulder which he swiftly ducked countering with a low sweeping kick intending to trip me over. I jumped back, elbowing him in the chest causing him to grunt. Trying to take advantage once more, I attempted to knock him down which earned me a punch to the stomach. I could end it here but that was boring so I hoisted myself up onto one of the beams and climbed higher. I looked down to see Blue-eyed guy with a quizzical look on his adorable face. Walking along one of the lower beams I found a rope attached to the beam above of me long enough to swing down. Eh? Why not?

Waiting for my chance, I tightened my grip on the rope and aligned myself with him. Waiting for Blue-eyed guy to turn his back to me; waiting, waiting . . . finally. Without hesitation I jumped and before I knew it I was gliding through the air heading straight for him. He gasped in surprise has I threw me weight against him and let go of the rope. He staggered and I held him to the ground, 1, 2 – Shit. He pushed me off of him after loosening my grip with an elbow in my side. Now he was pinning me down, holding down my arms. Only half of my body was covered by his allowing me to knee him in the balls causing him to roll off me and I pinned him for good this time.

"Gotcha," I said, bragging just a little, letting him get up. "Tags and name," he raised an eyebrow, making me jealous. I've always wanted to do that. "Please," I added.

"Congrats, I knew you'd beat me. You don't mess around do you?" he asked but handed over his seven tags anyway.

"Thanks and no, not really,"

"Well, the name's Will and I think you've got one last competitor," he said before stepping onto another moonlit ladder.

"And who would that be?"

"That tall Russian guy," I just managed to hear before he descended out of sight.

_Shit._


	3. Friend?

Chapter Three

I sighed before hoisting myself up onto the beams once more. Now that I knew I'd be facing him, I started to get nervous. Goddamn butterflies wouldn't leave me alone.

I scanned the floor from my position searching for his God-like figure. Searching, searching. Then I found him. He stood in front of one of the wide windows, eyes closed, illuminated by moonlight. The singular image shot nostalgic memories through me, of all our training sessions together, all our conversations. Before everything got screwed up. It was like having my heart ripped from my chest all over again. Wasn't there some sort of limit? Hell, I was only eighteen. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be happy . . . Fate was a bitch, but love? Love was a whole lot fucking worse.

Regardless, I tried unsuccessfully to ignore the butterflies as I walked closer to Dimitri's position, my eyes unable to tear themselves from him. I'd finally made it across to him and I climbed down to a lower beam so that I could jump. It was then I realised that my hands were trembling and I willed them to stop. Rose Hathaway did _not_ get nervous. It was just like old times . . . Except in those old times I knew that he had loved me . . .

I jumped before I could second guess myself, landing a meter away from him. As soon as I landed his eyes flickered open and he moved to attack - . . . Before recognising me. Something flashed within the depths of his deep, brown eyes but it was gone before I could make any sense of it. _Don't hesitate_, my ass. Hypocrite.

Wordlessly, he held out his nine tags for me to take.

"So that's it? I don't even get a single word? Now you're scared of any sort of physical contact?" I murmured , surprised by the pain in my voice.

"You win Rose," his voice devoid of any emotion or expression. Perfect guardian composure.

"Thanks Comrade," my voice dripping in acid, any trace of pain gone. I snatched the dog tags out of his hand, turned my back on him and stalked off.

Ouch.

That hurt as much as if we had actually fought. I wasn't nervous or upset anymore, I was pissed off. Now he was afraid to touch me? I just wish I knew what he was thinking; now _he_ was driving _me_ insane.

It took all my self control not to take my anger out on anyone and anything as I walked back to the rest of the guardians, slowly clenching and unclenching my fist. As I did the lights lit up the room once more and I tried to appear satisfied with my so-called 'win'.

"And the winner is . . . Guardian Hathaway," The blue eye – _Will, _announced making my smile a little more genuine.

The other guardians applauded as they exited the gym, only Will lingered. Obviously they didn't take the game as seriously as he did.

"And she barely even works up a sweat . . ." his gaze felt different, but in a good way as it moved up and down my body then returned to my eyes. It was innocent and flirtatious. Not the looks of longing and lust and love and despair that I more than often got from Dimitri and Adrian.

"Here, I'll take those," gesturing toward the tags still clasped in my hand.

"Oh thanks," I said in a daze, handing them over.

We walked over to one of the many big black storage boxes and chucked the tags inside before turning to me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked. I looked up into those mesmerizing blue eyes and quickly put my shields back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta eat." Well, half of it was true. I was far from being fine but was sure as hell starving.

"Cafeteria it is then Guardian Hathaway," he offered in a grand gesture complete with an over the top bow, but I shook my head.

"No Guardian Hathaway, No Rosemarie, No _Roza_, just Rose." I said.

"Roza?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Damn him! - . . . Wait what? _Shit_, I said Roza.

"What? Nevermind," I added hastily, "let's go." But by his expression I knew that he had picked up on something more.

Any chance of conversation after that point was eliminated by my overwhelming want and need for food. As soon we got to the Cafeteria, I got whatever I saw first and sat down with Will. After twenty minutes I had scoffed down a green salad, a burger with the lot and a plate of hot chips. I exhaled, slumped in my chair with my chocolate milkshake and when I looked up I was met with the most peculiar expression from Will. A mixture of amusement, confusion and awe, his head tilted at the most adorable angle.

"How?" he finally asked.

"How what?"

"How?" he repeated, motioning toward my empty tray and plates. I just shrugged, a lot of people were both shocked and impressed with my appetite. It was flattering. Sort of.

"So, care to share anything other than your first name?" attempting to change the subject.

"The name's Blake. William Blake." He said.

"What? Like the poet?" I smirked, surprised I even knew that.

"Yea, my mum went through a poetry faze while she was pregnant with me." He stated smiling, probably at some memory.

"Huh. Age?"

"I'm twenty," he answered.

"Two years older than me," I pondered.

The cafeteria was starting to fill up for lunch and over his shoulder I saw Lissa and Adrian approaching.

"Why? Want something to happen?" he flashed a dazzling smile and winked.

"Listen, Will. I –"

"Look, don't even worry. It's what I do, we're friends," he said simply just as Adrian came over to kiss me and Lissa sat down next to him.

"So who's this?" Lissa and Adrian asked at the same time.

"This is Will, my new _friend_," he smiled and so did I, it sounded good.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next few chapters will change in POV's and the story might turn a little AU-ish, so I'm going to ignore the rest of Spirit Bound. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Chapter Four

* * *

**Dimitri's Point of View.**

I stood in the shower letting the hot water run over me, trying to wash away everything. Half an hour later, I still felt the same. I had only put my shorts on when I heard her knock on my door. Somehow I knew it was her. I opened the door and walked back toward the middle of the room and turned my back to her, regretting the fact that I didn't put a shirt on first.

"Shit," I heard her whisper.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I was too afraid of what I would do, memories of the last time we were alone together as equals flashed before my eyes. Stopping myself from reliving that night here, with her, right now . . . strained my self control.

"Can you at least look at me?" she said, she was angry. But I remained where I was. "Hey!" raising her voice. It felt her approach, every inch of me burning with anticipation, but I ignored it. She was close enough so that I could feel her warm breathe tickling my back. Then she grabbed my shoulder and I let her turn me around. Don't do anything. She was so damn sexy when she was angry, every part of me wanted to take her, to hold her in my arms, to feel her lips against mine once again . . . Instead I let her push me down, so I was sitting on my bed but my memories began to torture me, the dress she was wearing was similar, very similar, to the one she wore to that dance, the one that ended up on my floor. . . She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her knowing that she wasn't mine and that I'd _chosen_ for it to be this way.

She had to leave. Now.

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't lie," articulating every single word. Her voice scarily quiet.

"Doing what?" I said, making my voice as emotionless as possible.

"You know exactly what,"

"No, I don't. Somehow I thought you'd become more mature, but you're still the same immature child that I've always known." Wow, that was cruel, and I was proved right when she slapped me across the face. I didn't flinch.

"Don't. You. Dare. I am not a child and you know it." Her voice now shook with anger but her eyes turned watery. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

"Do I? If you're not a child why can't you just accept it?" For that she punched me, and I closed my eyes.

"Because you're lying, I know you are," her voice quivered and I knew she was crying.

"No Rose, I'm not. Leave. Now." My eyes still closed, I hated myself even more for making her cry. But instead of leaving, she placed her hands over mine, jolts of electricity shooting through me.

"Why are you so afraid of touching me then? Why didn't you fight me in the gym this morning? Why are you letting me hit you?" she murmured almost inaudibly. Still, I remained silent. She was so, so close to me now. She lifted my hands, placing them on her thighs; my eyes flickering open to watch what she was doing. "Why?" she repeated. Slowly guiding my hands up her thighs, gliding over her hips, her waist, her chest then finally holding them to her heart. I could feel it beat under my palms. "Why?" she repeated again.

I almost, almost came close to throwing my control out the window. But, I didn't. I pulled my hands out from hers and finally looked her in the eyes for the first time that night. Once again regret flooded through me. She was right, she wasn't child. She had seen and done far too many things, far too early. I would never forget the look on her face at that moment, and it was all because of me. The look in her eyes, the tears now streaming down her face . . . Sensing defeat she tried unsuccessfully to steady her breathing and walked to the door. I watched as she stopped and turned before leaving.

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that you said you would never leave me, that you would always love me. That's what hurts the most." She murmured finally before disappearing out my door.

* * *

**Rose's Point of View**

Will, Adrian, Lissa and I spent the rest of the day walking around Court, talking and talking. They had pushed any thought of Dimitri out of my mind by keeping me distracted. Yet as soon as I returned to my room at around later that night, as soon as I was alone, the thoughts returned. The overload of emotions started to give me a headache. Half of me wanted to go to his room but the other half was scared of what he would tell me. Two hours later I decided to go, his room was only ten minutes away from mine.

I found a dress that looked like the one I'd worn to that dance, which led to his room, which led to his bed, which led to . . .

I didn't bother to put on shoes and walked over to his room intent on getting what I wanted. By the time got there, the butterflies had kicked in. I stood, staring at his door not knowing what to do.

So I knocked.

He opened the door to let me in then retreated and I stepped in after him. He only had shorts on, the sight of his muscled back made my heart pound.

"Shit," I whispered. My self control would snap if he didn't put a shirt on, I just wanted to trace his every outline. . .

"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked without turning around. _Oh hell no_, he was not going talk to me like this.

"Can you at least look at me?" I waited, "Hey!" now I was pissed again, I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around. His half-nakedness wasn't even enough to dilute my anger and I pushed him down so that he was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't lie," making sure he could understand every word.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You know exactly what." He still wasn't looking me in the eye.

"No, I don't. Somehow I thought you'd become more mature, but you're still the same immature child that I've always known." _Dick! _Now he'd done it. I didn't stop myself from slapping him across the face.

"Don't. You. Dare. I am not a child and you know it." My voice was now shaking with anger.

"Do I? If you're not a child why can't you just accept it?" For that I punched him, either I was in denial or he was and my ego was not willing to take that just yet.

"Because you're lying, I know you are," my voice trembled, my anger had subsided and tears started to run down my face before I could stop them.

"No Rose, I'm not. Leave. Now." So much for breaking his self control, all I'd managed to do was break mine and rip open wounds that had started to heal thanks to Lissa, Adrian and Will. But wasn't giving up yet, I placed my hands over his.

"Why are you so afraid of touching me then? Why didn't you fight me in the gym this morning? Why are you letting me hit you?" I murmured, placing his hands on my thighs making my skin tingle. "Why?" Bringing his hands up my thighs and over my hips, I guided them higher, over my waist and my chest but still he didn't look me in the eye. I stopped and held his warm hands to my heart, hoping for some sort of reaction. "Why?" I whispered again.

Instead he pulled his hands from mine and finally, _finally _looked at me. But not in the way I wanted. I walked to the door but stopped and turned with my hand on the handle.

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that you said you would never leave me, that you would always love me. That's what hurts the most."

Then I left before he could see me break down.

* * *

I walked back to my room, happy that I didn't run into anyone. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend that that never happened. But when I got there I didn't even make it to my bed before my legs gave way and I sunk to the floor against my door, letting the tears stream down face. And they just kept coming.

I had no idea how long I was sitting there and I didn't want to be alone. I walked over to Lissa's room and used the spare key she'd given me to open her door and crept inside. She looked like she was asleep so I crawled into bed with her making her turn around to face me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing, I'll tell you in the morning." I whispered back and she nodded before closing her eyes. I probably looked like hell after all that crying but at least now I could get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Dimitri's being a complete dick yea? Oh is was so mad with him after Spirit Bound, I love Adrian and all just not with Rose so I really don't know how I can get Rose to maybe forgive Dimitri. Any ideas? I really hope there's a happy ending for the Last Sacrifice, I already started counting . . . :\ I feel like I haven't updated in a while, but it's all good all my assignments are done.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

* * *

Lissa's Morning

I woke up wearily the next morning, opening my eyes to find Rose's face inches from mine. She looked so peaceful so I decided not to wake her. I quickly had a shower and got dressed amazed that she didn't wake. I knew this had something to do with Dimitri and I was going to find out why.

"Oh Rose, always acting before you think," I whispered before leaving to find Dimitri.

I went to his room first hoping that he'd be awake by now. I knocked on the door and waited. . . I knocked again. . .

"Dimitri? It's me, Lissa," I called. He opened the door. His hair was messy from sleep and he looked at me with bleary eyes. He was the epitome of Rose's type; tall, tan and extremely fit.

"Princess, my apologies," he said, suddenly awake. "I thought you were . . . never mind. Come in," moving aside to let me through the doorway and I walked in. His room was very similar to Rose's, I turned to face him from the middle of his room.

"You thought I was Rose?" I asked softly, even though I knew the answer. At that, he sank back to his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"She told you," he concluded, looking back up at me. It was then I noticed the slight bruising around his left eye. I wasn't going to get mad; it would only make things worse.

"She didn't have to! She turned up to my room last night with wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes." almost yelling at him. "What happened to you eye?"

"She hit me," he stated simply as if he knew he deserved it. He probably did for Rose to hit the man she loved more than anyone.

"Here, let me . . . "walking towards him, raising my hand.

"No, don't, I deserve it."

"What did you do to her?" I whispered, I was too shocked to be angry.

"I broke my promises, I put her through _hell_, I told her I didn't love her anymore . . . What _didn't_ I do?" he sounded so dejected, the pain was radiating off him. I wanted to take it all away, from him, from Rose . . .

"Do you still love her?" His silence gave me my answer, "Then show her, apologise, she'll forgive you."

"No," he shook his head, "Not this time she won't," he was so sure, it broke my heart. I wanted them to be happy so bad. "They reinstated me as a guardian, I just found out. Tasha and I are leaving."

"What?" Okay now I was really shocked. "When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon,"

"Wow," exhaling, "When are you going to tell Rose?" again he remained silent. "No . . . You can't," I can't believe he was doing this to her. "If you do, she'll never, ever forgive you. Never. If you do this, then please, don't come back."

"No, it'll be better if I just leave. She'll move on and she'll be happy," just like that, his vulnerability disappeared and he became Guardian Belikov once more.

"So, you want me to tell her?"

"No, please. Don't even tell her you saw me, hide it from her." His face betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"You know I can't promise anything with the bond, right? She'll find out eventually,"

"Yes, but I'll be long gone by then." All I could do was nod, walked to the door, let myself out and left him standing there.

Poor Rose, she didn't deserve this. I walked over to the Cafeteria to get breakfast for the both of us. I got croissants, blueberry pancakes and hot chocolates and some Moroi I didn't know wheeled them back to my room for me on a trolley. . .

* * *

Rose's Morning

I woke up kinda confused, I guess. The events of last night rushing back to me. Blinking I remembered how I'd walked to Lissa's room and crawled into bed with her after my disastrous encounter with Dimitri. Ugh, I felt so stupid. I actually believed that what we had would last.

I sat up and looked around; the Royals had much nicer rooms than the Guardians obviously. Mine was nice and all but Lissa's was . . .

Put it this way. I was lying on soft, silk sheets in a massive four poster bed. The room itself was almost twice the size of mine with white walls imprinted with what was undoubtedly real gold that shimmered in the light. . .

Lissa.

"Liss?" I called. No answer. Huh. Maybe she was getting breakfast? I hope she was getting breakfast . . .

I got out of bed and paced over to the bathroom over the soft red carpet. I opened the door and found myself in a white and gold utopia. Everything seemed to sparkle when I flicked the lights on. I turned to see the biggest most beautiful shower I've ever seen in my entire life. I was so taking a shower in that. Yep, definitely shower time.

I stripped off and jumped into the showers, turning the taps on and letting to hot water soak every inch of me.

I don't know how long I was standing there aimlessly before I noticed a panel of buttons. I pressed the biggest button and waited. Steam started to fill the shower. Awesome.

Half an hour later, headache gone, I got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me letting my damp hair swish across my back.

Lissa and I hadn't been the same size since 5th grade with her tall, slender supermodel-esque frame and my curvaceous man eater body. Since then we started leaving clothes in each other's rooms just in case. After some searching I found a sports bra, undies, a singlet and some black tights. As soon as I got dressed and sat back on her bed, Lissa walked through the door with breakfast.

"Is that . . . Pancakes?" I asked.

"Good Morning to you too Sleeping Beauty," she snickered, holding the door open so that some Moroi could push the trolley full of food through the door. "Thanks," she added as he left.

"Yea but at Sleeping Beauty woke up with her Prince," but I didn't come out jokingly like I'd intended.

I hoped that Lissa hadn't noticed and I began to fill my mouth with whipped cream and blueberry pancakes.

"Rose, do you wanna talk about it?" Shit. Through the bond I felt her worry and concern. But I ignored her.

"Rose," she repeated so softly that I was afraid I'd burst into tears if I looked up. So I ignored her. She knelt down next to me. "Rose, look at me," her words were still soft but I could feel the compulsion she put behind them and I looked up.

"Hey, that's not fair," I whispered.

"You forced me to," she whispered back.

"No, you forced me," I pouted, making her smiled.

"What happened? Talk to me," sitting up on the chair next to me.

"I-, I went to Dimitri's room last night," I confessed to her. Through the bond I felt her sympathy. "He doesn't love me anymore, he said I was a child." Saying it out loud felt even worse and my eyes began to fill.

"Oh Rose,"

"I just feel so stupid. I mean, why did I think he'd be any different? Everyone ends up leaving me," God I felt so fucking pathetic but I couldn't stop.

"Hey, hey. I'll always be here Rose, always." She said softly. "Now let's eat then get some fresh air."

She bought food for the both of us but I ended up eating most of it myself. Satisfied, I flopped back onto her unmade bed. "Food Baby," I exhaled.

"What?" she questioned, looking at me from her chair. I began to rub my stomach and she laughed. "Okay, time for fresh air Hathaway," jumping up.

"Do we have to?" I groaned, rolling over. Instead of replying she stood silently and waited for me to get up. _Fine_. "I need shoes first."

We walked back to my room and I quickly put my runners on and shut the door after us. Lissa purposely took us on a route that avoided Dimitri's room. How did she know where it was? Oh, that's right; they were thick as thieves these days. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on disregarding _my_ integral role in his salvation. I was glad the bond was one sided so she couldn't hopefully detect my blatant jealousy.

It sucks when the one thing you want more than anything in this world, doesn't want you back and it's even worse when he has no problem whatsoever with your best friend.

Lissa snapped me out of my daze. "Hey, you wanna go see Rhonda and Ambrose?"

. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) :) they make me happy.**

**This chapter seems a little rushed to me, I don't what I think of it so tell me what _you_ guys think**

**enjoy . . .**

* * *

"Yea, sure." I replied trying to sound a bit happy. What could be more exciting about Rhonda, the gypsy predicting my impending doom, or whatever the hell she does . . . Regardless, Lissa and I walked over to the luxurious building I'd been to twice before. Last time was only last week I think? So I'm guessing my future hadn't altered _that_ much_. _

I was determined to cheer up, after all it was summer. Who could possibly be sad in summer? Besides, pining over men was reserved for the weak and the bored. Like Bella Swan, douche bag . . .

Lissa and I entered the lavish foyer and once again I was amazed at its extravagance. The polished marble floors kept the place cool and the thousands of candles creating the luminescent glow stopped it from being too cold. Everything sparkled gold like Lissa's bathroom and eyes focused on the golden boy himself, Ambrose; he looked like an angel in this light.

"Princess! Rose!" he exclaimed, jogging towards us.

"Ambrose, hey" Lissa and I replied at the same time, smiling back as he stopped short in front of us.

"You here to see Rhonda? Unless you want me to give you a massage . . ." he said, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, Rose needs some distracting,"

"So . . . The massage?" Ambrose smirked, winking at me.

"Huh?" returning his wink with a confused smile.

"C'mon, follow me."

He led us through to Rhonda's 'lair' and once again I was astounded by the amount of red jammed into one tiny room. In the centre of that tiny room sat Rhonda, snoozing with her head in her hand resting her elbow on the table. The rumble of her snores and her breath blew a strand of her long, black hair across her face repeatedly, making me snort of laughter and once again question her so called psychic ability. Ambrose walked over and shook her gently, "Aunt Rhonda?" he almost yelled in her ear and she woke abruptly, sitting upright. She glanced around before recognising Lissa and I.

"Ladies, it's nice to see you again and Rose, so soon." She said happily. If someone had woke me up like that they'd be walking around with a black eye. . .

"Yes, such a pleasure," my voice dripped with sarcasm and Lissa elbowed me and she didn't seem to notice. Ambrose sat in his usual chair while Lissa and I sat at the round table in front of Rhonda.

"So, who first?" she asked, looking between us.

"Rose" Lissa piped, faster than I expected and I groaned, shooting her a look.

"Fine," exhaling as Rhonda began to shuffle the deck with such speed that they seemed to move by themselves.

She placed the deck in front of me to split before putting it back together and flipping five cards out and laying them on the table. As she leaned over to examine them so did Lissa and I.

_Five Minutes later . . ._

"So Rhonda, today would be nice . . . "

"Rose," Lissa hissed. Rhonda gestured towards the first card.

"The Two of Cups again, interesting. But this time it's upright symbolising harmony, romance or a well balanced friendship . . ." Well, that's weird seeing as the love of my life didn't love me . . .

"Huh, next." I said.

"Something wrong Rose?" she looked finally looking up at me.

"Oh, I'm just finding that one had to believe," moving my eyes to the next card. Yep, this seems about right and Lissa gasped.

"Death," Rhonda continued ignoring us both, "Not necessarily a bad thing, it represents an unexpected change or making way for the new, a transformation . . ." Yep, that was right on but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"This doesn't seem as gloomy as last time, you sure you did it right?" I pondered but she scowled at me and moved on while Ambrose laughed.

"The Six of Wands portrays good news, success etc. But reversed . . . As for your personality it urges you to look at the positive side."

"Next," I said, trying to sound bored but all this getting weird.

"The Devil, upright." Wow, the Devil card was even creepier than the Death one. The Devil's one ugly son of a bitch that's for sure. "Representing and unexpected failure or an ill tempered person . . ." Rhonda continued.

"That's me" I sang and Ambrose snorted. Through the bond I felt Lissa's sadness and confusion for me, she'd been reading far too much into this than I had. "So that's one good, two bad and one undecided?" Rhonda didn't answer me but she continued.

"The Lovers, upright. A new romance etc. Etc." I stared at the incredibly cheesy card –in my opinion – startled. There was a man and a woman naked unsurprisingly, with some strategically placed hair and pieces of nature to protect their modesty. If I squinted, he kind of looked like Will.

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't it be reversed?" I stuttered.

"Yes I'm sure. Usually people, especially women, are happy to see an upright Lovers card." She replied, giving me a weird look. I glanced at Ambrose and Lissa and they too were giving me weird looks.

"Alright, alright. Nevermind," crossing my arms and slouching in my chair. Well, that was weird.

"Oh crap!" Liss exclaimed.

"What?" Rhonda, Ambrose and I looked at her alarmed. She looked at us and giggled at our expressions.

"Sorry, I told Christian that you and I would meet him and Adrian at 4"

"And the time is?" I asked.

"Twenty past four," she told me, then turned to Rhonda and Ambrose. "I'm sorry guys but we have to go."

"As always, thank you for the wonderful insight. Ciao." My tone once again sarcastic and they waved as I tugged Lissa out the door.

* * *

I was hoping to go back to Adrian's room with Lissa and Christian, watch movies and eat Chinese food all night but fate did not like that idea. At all.

Lissa and I half walked half ran back toward the main building, well I walked fast and Lissa had to run to catch up. I don't know it was so urgent to get back, it was only Lissa and Adrian. But Lissa cared more about punctuality than I did so. . .

It had only taken us ten minutes to reach the foyer but there we ran into Dimitri and . . . Tasha.

"Rose! Lissa!" she exclaimed, hugging us both. It was then that I noticed the bags that they had with them.

Hey Tasha!" I smiled as she pulled back, "Guardian Belikov," I finished coldly and Tasha looked between us confused. A pained look flashed over his features before he regained his composure, and I noticed his purplish left eye.  
Ha. I hope it hurts like hell, suck shit Comrade.

"Where are you guys going?" Lissa offered, sensing the tension.

"Oh, great news guys! They reinstated Dimka as a guardian and now we're going to Europe together," she gushed excitedly.

"What?" I said a little too loudly. Okay, woah. I was not expecting this.

"Yea, it's probably going to cause more controversy than it's worth as most people think he's still Strigoi. 'Another Ozera joins the Strigoi' Etc. Etc. But I don't care besides; I needed a local to show me around Russia."

Ouch. Verbal Slap. My recent time in Russia flashed before my eyes and all the times I'd wished that Dimitri and I could've been there together as equals. Now Tasha – of all people, Tasha! – would be doing what I'd always wanted to do with him.  
I was lost for words, luckily Lissa saved me.

"Well, we really have to go so fun guys!" Lissa concluded. Her sympathy Flooded through the bond. _Oh, Rose. I'm sorry._

"Bye!" Tasha called as Lissa and I made our way up the stairs and watched as Tasha and Dimitri walked out of the foyer and my life.

* * *

**Please review! Thaaaankyouuuu :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I really wanted to publish this chapter because it was a lot more light hearted than the other chapters and I had fun writing it. It's to do with Rose and Will. Oh and btw three years have passed since Dimitri and Tasha left. The next chapter will be in his POV . . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)**

**Discalimer: I don't own V.A but I do own Will :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Now that I had been cleansed of Dimitri –well I can pretend – I saw Will in the light I usually would've, before Dimitri and his painfully gorgeous self walked into my life. Back then all I noticed was his breath takingly blue eyes but I was not doing that shrine of pure sculpted muscle justice. Not in the slightest. But it was the end of summer around a month since I'd broken up with Adrian and two months since Dimitri left and I had gotten more than I'd bargained for.

It was like an all you can eat buffet for your eyes. Yes, my desire for Will was relatable to food, his messy, black bed hair that would not lie flat no matter how hard he tried. His adorable boyish face was counter balanced by the shadow of the sexy day- old stubble that he carried around. He had become my best guy friend after I had broken up with Adrian, he was like Mason in a way. We'd flirt, laugh, joke and I'd kick his ass every time we trained together . . . Our relationship was on and off, months as friends then months 'together'. We loved each other but this was the way we worked and he made it too goddamn easy.

First things first. Will was the Sex, literally.

* * *

_Three years earlier . . ._

"_Shit," I cursed under my breath, standing in front of my door. I was hoping I left my keys in the change room, so I sprinted back and burst through the doors unprepared for what I was about to see. Stumbling through the door, something caught my eye and I turned._

"_Oh! Uh . . . sorry," turning to leave, crap! I had walked in on some naked guy. . . Oops?_

"_No need Hathaway," a smooth as velvet voice washed over me. Hey, I knew that voice. I turned back around to see Will smirking at me. He was amused as if he wanted this to happen, as if . . ._

_Oh. My. Fucking. God.  
_

_The witty remark on my lips fell away as I looked at him, like really looked at him. He was still dripping wet from the shower, his messy black hair hanging over his sapphire eyes and he had the sexiest, most tantalising smile on his lips. He was like 6' 4" and he was ripped, seriously ripped. His body, a shrine of perfectly cut and carved muscle coated in delicious caramel skin, and those arms. I started to imagine myself in those arms, gliding my hands over that eight pack, running them through his gorgeous hair, getting hot and sweaty and . . . and – SHIT! _

_I just had a mini fantasy in the middle of a change room staring a naked guy. The naked guy. I could possibly die now nothing that my life had been fulfilled and . . . WTF Rose? Pull it together! _

_I pulled myself – regrettably – out of my very, very nice daydream to find Will almost dressed. Damn, how long was I standing there? C'mon get it together Rose, get it together . . ._

"_Lemme guess? You were so amazed by my extraordinary physique and it sent you into an extremely vivid fantasy of . . . "he said letting the rest of his sentence to my imagination. Unfortunately he'd yet to put a shirt on and I struggled to find my voice, whatever that was . . . _

"_Eight- I mean, huh?" I managed to get out, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. (Why? Everyone but me!) Since when did a guy have the power to render me speechless? "Okay, I just came to get my keys and I . . ."before losing my train of thought. Again. Why can't he put a shirt on?_

"_And you? Got a show instead?" he finished my sentence with that infuriatingly sexy smile on his lips. He threw me my keys which I somehow managed to catch. On his way out (without a shirt on) he stopped right next to me and bent down closer. "Only for you, babe," whispering right into my ear. His fingers brushed as light as a feather across my right shoulder, across my collar bone, before he kissed my neck. Then without another word, he left me standing there . . ._

_Lissa found me walking aimlessly around Court with the stupidest smile on my face, replaying my morning over and over again. _

"_Rose, Rose? Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of my eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I snapped out of it as she started to read my aura and gasped. Through her eyes, my aura was bursting with all shades of red, with a hint of the shadows around the edges. "ROSE!" all trace of concern was now gone and through the bond I felt her excitement and happiness and curiosity._

"_Okay, okay! Stop jumping and I'll tell you," I said, still smiling. "You remember Will, yea?"_

"_Oh how could I forget? Your new best friend," she scowled but I knew she was being sarcastic._

"_Well, this morning, I went to the change room and I kinda walked in on him . . . naked?"_

"_WHAT? So, was he . . . ?" _

"_Why do you think I'm walking around like this?"_

_

* * *

_

Five years on that memory was still firmly imprinted into my mind, every time I thought about it I would grin stupidly to myself.

"Hey Rose. Rose?" I looked up to see Will looking at me, feigning offense.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" stammering, Will's incredibly dazzling self coming into focus. We were having lunch outside next to the extravagant water fountain and I tuned out our conversation and into that memory when he said something about a change room. Somehow I'd lain down next to him in the middle of my daydream.

"What are you thinking about? Obviously it's far more interesting than whatever I have to say," he teased sarcastically.

"Oh you know . . . Just that time I walked in on you in the change room . . ." I replied and he laughed.

"So do you think about me naked often Rosemarie?" he smirked.

"Not as much as you think about me, William" I retorted.

"Ah, you know me so, so well." he pondered before rolling closer toward me, his face inches from mine. Before I knew it he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. His lips opened against mine and my tongue explored his mouth. We rolled so that I was on top, every inch of my body pressed to his. He hungry kisses moved down my jaw, my neck allowing me to catch my breath, my fingers entwined in his soft, messy hair. He sat up with me on his lap and I found the edge of his black singlet, pulling it up, over and off, flinging it somewhere. My hands ran over his abs, his chest, his arms. . . "Rose" he whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I know you're dying to seeing me naked ag-"He didn't end up finishing, I found his lips once again. Kissing him deeply this time, not hungrily, hoping he'd forget whatever he was going to say.

I pulled back, my arms still around his neck and kissed him once more, quickly.

"What were you saying?" tilting my head to the side, letting my hair tickle his bare chest, like that time. . .

But someone else cleared their throat making us turn around.

Damn it. Lissa.

As soon as I recognised her I rolled off Will's lap and we stood up.

"Lissa!"

"Princess!"

Will's tone was smug masqueraded with embarrassment that only I could recognise. He enjoyed getting caught in compromising situations. I said it was because his ego thrived on it but he denied -egotisical jerk- while my exclamation was one of annoyance, like c'mon Lissa.

"I thought you two were just friends again?" Even in the dark I could tell she was smirking.

"We are friends . . ." I shrugged, throwing my arm around Will's neck, which was a stretch seeing as he was much taller than me. Well, almost everyone was taller than me, but you know . . .

" . . . With benefits," he finished, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me again, making the world fall away.

Lissa cleared her throat again, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" She was enjoying herself and Will put me down.

"Actually yes you are," Making me elbow him in the ribs.

"I'll see you at dinner Liss," I called as she walked off, but through the bond she was too amused and happy for me to be angry.

"Now, where were we?" turning back to Will, the stars reflecting in his blue eyes.

* * *

We headed back to Will's room intending to finish what we had started but we ended up playing COD sprawled out on his bed. Will was one of the Court Guardians and during the week I was at Leigh with Lissa but we came back to Court every weekend and holiday and we were here all summer long which gave me plenty of time with Will. His room was a lot like mine. Messy, but everything was strategically placed so that it didn't look that messy and for some weird reason he and his room always smelt like chocolate milk. Weird, but I liked it. His face was screwed up in concentration as he tried to defeat me.

"Admit it, I'm just so much better than you." I smirked, smug.

"Never Hathaway, I would like to propose a bet." He countered.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, no offense but . . . You suck." I shrugged, tilting my head to the side to make it look like I'd raised an eyebrow.

"If you lose, you have to stay the night." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature, and I was going to stay the night anyway . . ."

"Just invite yourself over," he said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do,"

"Fine then, we play Need for Speed and when you lose a race you remove an item of clothing," winking at me.

"Ooh kinky. Bring. It. On."

I let him win the first race and he believed he won it fair and square so I took off my singlet this time revealing a lacy red bra.

"Mmm I like that . . . "he admired for a second before I smacked him.

"Race Two."

This time I beat him easily and I removed his singlet for the second time that day.

"Mmm I like that . . . "Reiterating his words.

"Race Three,"

Half way through the race he paused it, grabbed my controller and threw it somewhere.

"Hey! I was winning! Chea-" I managed to say and I punched him before I was pinned under him and he cut me off with a kiss. He pulled back and had that infuriating grin on his lips.

"Sore loser," sticking my tongue out at him, "Don't you think we should –by which I mean you, seeing as you're on top- close the door?" I scowled at him.

"Um no. I don't think I will . . . No one's going to come here. Besides why would I do that when I could do this?" he replied very matter-of-factly.

"Do what?" I hissed back. But instead of a reply I got a trail of hungry kisses over my chest, up my neck that made me gasp. My hands traced the muscles on his back and he met finally met my lips kissing me deeply, lustfully. One of his hands became entangled in my hair while the other tugged at the band of my training shorts.

"No, the doors open," I said against his lips.

"So?"

"You have no shame," He flipped me so that I was on top and I straddled him, kissing his chest, his neck, his lips . . .

"No one's going to turn up Rose," But as soon as the words came out of his mouth, there was a knock on the door. I sat up abruptly, still on Will, my hands on his chest. I looked down at him and once again he had that stupid, sexy smile on his face, his hands sliding up and down my thighs. I looked at the doorway to find a very tall, very hot Russian God staring at us with a look of utmost jealousy. _Crap_, biting my lip.

"Dimitri."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Oui? Non? Will? Dimitri? telll meee lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I feel so bad :( Okay for the last chapter I wanted it to be five years later then I changed my mind and I didn't edit properly so for the record it's three years later :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

. . . .

"Rose," he exhaled, his voice as deep and smooth as I'd remembered it.

I felt my jaw drop as we stared at each other. He was here. All the memories that I'd managed to suppress came flooding back. Our training sessions, the cabin, that cave, Russia, our disastrous last encounter . . . And with the memories came the heartache and the pain but also the love and the joy. His hair curled around his face untied, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t shirt that hugged his torso in all the right places. There was something about the way he stood that made him look different though. He looked lighter, burden less . . . All those times I spent wondering whether or not I still loved him . . . now I had my answer.

"Will," Will's velvety voice pulled me out of my inner monologue and I backed out of Dimitri's gaze and gave him a questioning look. "Well, he said Rose and you said Dimitri so I sa- . . ." Then I saw the realisation click in his eyes. "Wait, this isn't_ The_ Dimitri is it? The one that- " I silenced him with a look and glanced back to Dimitri. His eyes were once again filled with jealousy and it irritated me. He wasn't allowed to be jealous. He left _me_, he told _me_ to move on.

Karma, bitch. Part of me wanted him back but the other – much bigger – part wanted to make him pay.

"Do you mind Comrade? You kinda interrupted . . ." motioning toward Will and out of the corner of my eye I saw him flash his stupid grin at Dimitri.

Without word and with his Guardian face back on, he turned his back on us and walked off. I thought I heard him whisper "This was stupid," under his breath but I couldn't be sure.

As soon as Dimitri left I slid off Will sat on the bed.

"Fucking asshole! Why couldn't he just stay away and leave me the fuck alone," I half yelled punching one of his pillows repeatedly.

"So that's the infamous Dimitri Belikov . . ." he pondered aloud before looking at me. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Will knew about Dimitri and I. He coaxed me into telling me.

"You still love him," I avoided his eyes but it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No I don't," putting as much conviction into my words as I could but I wasn't fooling anyone. "You have to help me make him jealous," giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Did you see his face? I think we've achieved that,"

"Please Will? I want to drive him to insanity. I want him to regret coming here because of us," giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"You are too cruel Rose Hathaway," he said, shaking his head at me.

"You love it," and he winked in response. "Okay so-,"

_Come and see me_, Lissa sent through the bond and I jumped up grabbed some of my various possessions that had ended up in his room and almost flew out the door without saying goodbye.

"Hey!" Will called and I gave him a flying kiss before running out the door.

People didn't give me weird or questioning looks anymore, they were probably used to me sprinting around Court without a care and in less than five minutes I was in Lissa's room with Christian, panting slightly.

"You called?" Her and Christian were too beautiful for their own good. They complimented each other perfectly; she was light and regal while he was dark and brooding and they balanced each other out. They were all dressed up, not too much but they were going somewhere.

"Why are you still in your training stuff? We have dinner in an hour. Wait what's wrong?" I was so easy to read, dammit. What did she pick up this time?

"Someone kinda walked in on Will and I," I admitted sheepishly while Christian stood there smirking.

"What? Who?," she demanded with an amused expression on her face.

"Uh, Dimitri . . . " I muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed and her jaw dropped as Christian burst into laughter.

"How about you shut up Christian? Who are we having dinner with?" raising my voice to overcome Chiristian's pathetic hysterics.

"Uh, I'm sorry Rose, that's why I called you here. We're going to dinner with Dimitri and Tasha." Through the bond, her amusement was still there about there was an apologetic tone mixed in with it.

No fucking way can I deal with this now.

"Okay, I'll go ready," My voice was strangely calm – even to me – and I felt an evil look spread across my face; the kind that I hadn't had since high school. Yes this was going to be a fun evening.

"What are you doing to do Rose?" Lissa asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh . . . nothing. I'll get Will and meet you back here in forty-five minutes. Bye!" And with that I ran back out the door.

Oh this was going to be a very fun evening.

* * *

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I didn't know what I was expecting when I went to find her. Now I feel completely idiotic, and angry. Very angry. What I had just witnessed played over and over in my mind making my blood boil. Yet with the anger came the guilt, pulsating through my veins. I wanted her to move on but I didn't think it would affect me that much. Now I needed to hit something. Seeing her with someone that wasn't me, someone else holding and kissing her the way only I should . . .

"Rose," I breathed deciding against saying Roza. It would only make things more awkward. I savoured everything about her; her long, silky, dark hair slightly messy and cascading down her back; her endless curves and her olive skin; her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and all I could do was stand there as all the memories that had tortured me for the last three years intensified. I saw the hurt and the pain in her eyes, all caused by me. But there was anger and annoyance there as well.

"Will," the guy beneath her spoke finally. "Well, he said Rose and you said Dimitri so I sa- . . ." Pause . . . . "Wait, this isn't_ The_ Dimitri is it? The one that- "

I was so shocked I -

She met my eyes once again but all trace or nostalgia and vulnerability were gone and she had a look that I hadn't seen since the first time I met her – young, carefree but defiant – yet there was a hardness to her eyes that I couldn't shake. What had I done to her?

"Do you mind Comrade? You kinda interrupted . . ." She spoke again, dismissing me this scenario and I backed out of the room cursing myself.

"Fucking asshole!" It surprised me, that was definitely Rose. _Shit._

Before I knew it I was at the gym destroying a punch bag. With each hit it began to slowly absorb my anger but leaving regret and jealousy in its place. Like clockwork, the scene began to play before my eyes . . . The way she looked at him, the way he looked at her . . . But there was something, a lapse in her apathetic facade. There was pain, lots of it and anger too but there was also something in those dark brown eyes that was so familiar . . . and in a flash, it was gone.

The regret was overwhelming, just as it was a year ago. I had finally agreed to take Tasha back to my hometown after I'd had finally let go of my burdens. Only one regret remained; Rose.

Why did I even believe this was a good idea? Now I have to go to dinner with them and sit there all night . . .

* * *

**Hehe REVIEW thaaankyou . . . **

**I've watched Eclipse twice now, true be told, I don't even like Twilight but I find the movies absolutely hilarious. You guys Team Jacob or Edward?**

**Taylor Lautner is HOT ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have sadly neglected this fic! Grrrr. So here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

I jogged back to my room hoping to get rid of the restlessness that had made its way into me (with no success). Will was waiting for me when I got there, his tall frame resting effortlessly against the wall, his hair still ruffled.

"Hey! Would you maybe, like to have dinner with us?" I asked him all too quickly, stopping abruptly in front of him.

"Us being who exactly?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just me and Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Tasha and Dimitri," My voice trailing off toward the end. He pretended to consider it, even though I was more than sure he'd end up coming.

"I was thinking, with your crazy determination and imagination this may actually be entertaining," looking as if he was talking to himself but I knew he was watching my reaction. Quickly I stopped the smile that was threatening and cleared my throat.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Fine, I'll come!" He managed as I gave him a push toward the direction of his room.

"Meet me back here in forty five minutes!" I called after him and he turned back, performed a gracious bow and flashed me a smile before turning around again. I allowed myself to smile.

As I showered a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. What exactly was I planning on doing? Did I really want him back? Why couldn't I be happy with Will? Why, after three years, did he feel the need to come back?"

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, deciding on a crimson dress that Lissa had insisted on buying me when we went shopping once. She and I both knew I wouldn't get much chance to wear it, but she bought it anyway. I can still hear her saying, "Just in case," with a knowing smile.

I managed to get dressed while pacing around the room and stopped to look at my reflection. The dress was form fitting, falling just above my knees. The front design was simple enough, the top half looked like normal singlet covering my chest properly but from the behind, it dropped half way down my back leaving my neck and my upper back exposed. My molnija marks made a swirling pattern around the nape of my neck. I'd lost count of just how many I had, many from countless raids that Court guardians participated in and some from travelling with Lissa around Europe. More than anything I wanted to show Dimitri just some of I'd achieved, he was my mentor after all. Aside from all my kills Lissa and I had one year left at university, not that it meant much for me but I'd managed to scrap into the top ten students in my course, which was a surprise. I'd also become one of the most recognised guardians at Court, and on raids – despite my age – I was trusted as an advisor by my superiors. I felt the need to prove myself to him, back at school I was amazed by how many people knew him and revered him, especially the older guardians. It was because of this I decided to tie my hair up, (I rarely did it, seeing as Adrian seemed to drawn to the nape of my neck like a magnet). Besides, the dress was sexy in its own way and I wasn't about to try and get Dimitri's attention by flipping my hair at him. I knew he loved my hair but he would have to wait. I knew I was running late, I always spend far too long in the shower and I could faintly feel Lissa getting impatient. I hastily applied some foundation, mascara and lip gloss, some simple silver jewellery and put on my black pumps that Lissa also bought.

When I flung my door open five minutes later I almost crashed into Will who had his hand in mid air as if he was about to knock. Always the gentleman, he offered me his arm and I took it. His hair was still a bit damp and his blue eyes sparkling.

_Well take your time! Just come straight to the restaurant then. The thai one, right next to that bakery you like. _Lissa said. Up until that point Will and I had been walking very slowly, pretending we were human royalty, going to some high class event. Lissa's message had interrupted of our fits of laughter because apparently human royalty had posh English accents. I stopped in my tracks to listen to it, Will recognising what was going on having been with me countless times when it happened. But he still had to ask what the message was.

"Lis-," he began but it cut him off.

"Race you," shoving him lightly to free my arm. The guardians didn't care so much for this anymore, it happened often. We were usually pretty evenly matched but with my heels with edged ahead even with my head start. We'd done this many times going to the bakery and he recognised to the route I took. We were laughing so much when we stopped just outside the restaurant that a group of Moroi looked at us strangely as they passed. I was about to push the door open when Will wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We walked in together.

They had the biggest table by far, and the place was relatively empty. Adrian sat at the head of the table, looking bored until he saw me approaching. Tasha and Dimitri sat across from Lissa and Christian, they all turned around to look at us.

Dimitri had his guardian mask on, his arm around the back Tasha's chair. I took a depth breath before smiling back. I sat down across from Adrian while Will took a seat in between Christian and I. An awkward silence settled over the table as soon as we did. Usually I was the one you could count on to do something about a situation like this but I had no idea where to start. Thankfully Adrian had the same talent as me.

"So Cousin, Belikov, why don't you catch us up on the last three years?" he said, after glancing at me he added, "And by us, I mean Rose of course," gesturing toward me. Before I could stop myself, I was glaring at him. Which apparently wasn't effective at all seeing as Christian snorted once again with laughter as did Will, I could feel Lissa's suppressed amusement and Tasha was smiling as she turned toward me. Dimitri however did not show any emotion, I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. I dragged my eyes away from Adrian and fixed them on Tasha with a forced smile trying not to look at Dimitri directly.

"Yes, enlighten _us_,"

For the most of the night we listened as Tasha and Dimitri told what they'd been up to. I listened as best I could but occupied myself with food so I wouldn't have to reply. I could feel the jealousy creeping over me as I sat through tales of Tasha and Dimitri doing this and that, and going here and there. They'd been travelling anywhere and everywhere, especially around Europe; finding amusement with the fact that people thought they were a couple. I had one had around my fork but the other was clenched into a fist. All this talk reminded me of the times I had gotten Dimitri talking of what he loved about home. I was envious of Tasha. It was so easy for them to go places together, for him to show her all the things I wanted him to show me. I was afraid of what I would say if my mouth wasn't full. And besides, I was trying to be mature and responsible. That involved keeping my remarks to myself.

"And for most of this year we've been in Siberia with Dimitri's family," Tasha finished finally. But I looked up from my Panang Curry. This pushed my jealousy over the edge, but it also came with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Even though my time with his family was short, I'd loved them all as if they were my own family. I couldn't say anything; the questions in my mind weren't capable of converting themselves to speech. How did they react when they saw him? Were they all alright? Did they remember me? Did they _ask_ about me?

It was then I realised that no one else had spoken, and Tasha changed the subject.

"Well, enough of me talking, how have all of you been?" she asked looking around the table. Christian was now whispering into Lissa's ear evoking soft giggles. I turned toward Tasha in an attempt to block them out. "I've heard you've made quite the impression on the guardians here Rose,"

"I- well, I guess so," Wait, this is what I want isn't it? Why am I freezing?

"Oh don't listen to her. Of course she has. She has more standing than me around here and many guardians older than her." Will, lovely Will. My saviour. "She has more molnija marks than anyone I know around here," Then before I knew it, I was pulled to my feet and being spun around by Will, showing our table my marks.

"Ah Little Dhampir, stop the teasing," Adrian chimed in, making me sit back down.

I glanced at Dimitri and for a second I thought I saw pride in his eyes, and a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
